starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars - Ahsoka II
Star Wars - Ahsoka II is a 5-part story written by ArieRuyn and the sequel series to Star Wars - Ahsoka. Like the first series this series will be based on partial stories revealed by Dave Filoni during Celebration Anaheim. This will be the final series around Ahsoka Tano based before the Clone Wars written by ArieRuyn. The first three issues would take place during the Battle of Coruscant, while the final two would lead as a lead-up to the Siege of Mandalore. Issues Ahsoka II #1 Ahsoka was working on a droid within the shop of FE-9Q when the droid came to her and asked why he deserved her allegiance. Ahsoka tells him she likes to keep herself busy. FE-9Q recieves an order from the top level and asks Ahsoka whether she can deliver some parts to a luxury cruiser manager. Ahsoka accepts it and takes one of the speederbikes through one of the Coruscant Gateway Doors. Due to her training as a Jedi and her experience in war, she does notice an unusual amount of activity around the lower levels. As she arrives, she nearly collides with another speederbike with two sisters on it. They manage to safely land, but the youngest sister wants Ahsoka to repair the speederbike as the older sister introduces herself as Rafa Martez and the younger sister as Trace Martez. Ahsoka apologizes for running into them and promises them to help them fix their speederbike when she is done with her rounds. Trace and Rafa follow her to where she has to go, which is a Senate Estate and Ahsoka rings the comms. Senator Bail Organa opens up and is surprised to find himself face to face with Ahsoka. Ahsoka asks why he called FE-9Q's shop and Bail tells her they have a few defect server droids that needs fixing. Ahsoka heads in and Trace and Rafa attempt to follow her, but the Senate Guard stop them. Ahsoka manages to convince them that they are with her and Bail lets Ahsoka work her magic. It is then that heavy explosions rock the appartment and Bail Organa and other Senators are immediately pulled to safety by the Senate Guard. Ahsoka instinctively heads outside and finds a massive fleet coming out of Hyperspace surrounding the planet, and more and more starships are arriving from Hyperspace. Ahsoka catches some of the chatter from the Senate Guard where she learns that the Separatists have mounted an enormous invasion of Coruscant. She is just able to save Rafa and Trace from incoming missiles as she sees landing craft landing near the Senate Building. Ahsoka is begged by Bail to join the fight, but Ahsoka says she left that live behind. Understanding that, Bail offers her one of the speeders to take Ahsoka and the Martez sisters back to the lower levels before the Gateway Doors are closed. She and the Martez sisters head for the nearest Gateway Door, with Rafa asking why Ahsoka won't join the fray and Ahsoka doesn't answer. Before they can make their way through the nearby door, they are shot down by Droid Fighters. Using the Force, Ahsoka manages to collapse two into each other before turning to the sisters, They hurry to the Gateway Door, but it closes just before they can get through and Ahsoka and the Martez sisters are trapped on the surface level. They now have no choice but face the harsh reality of the Battle of Coruscant. Ahsoka II #2 Ahsoka, Trace and Rafa Martez are now trapped on the top level of Coruscant as more and more ground troops make their way down to the surface, while forces of the Grand Army of the Republic launch and get into the fight with the Separatists. Ahsoka decides the best way to go is get to the Senate Building, where the highest concentration of Republic troops are. She then contacts FE-9Q who just before their communication is cut short, reveals that there was an attack on their shop. Ahsoka, Trace and Rafa commandeer an abandoned speeder and head towards the Senate Tower. When various Vulture Droids follow them, Ahsoka finds it a shame that she no longer has her lightsabers and refs up the engine to get to the Senate Tower fast, Rafa notices a longrifle at the floor of the speeder and uses it to take one of the droid starfighters down. It is then that a pair of Z95 Clone Headhunters shows up and take the two others down. The speeder shuts down a block away from the Senate Tower and Ahsoka attempts to get through to one of the command centers, but due to the attack, all non-essential comms are shut down. Rafa and Trace convince her that they can make the final block on foot and Ahsoka realizes that they don't have much of a different choice. As they continue on foot, they run into multiple groups of people that go for the shelters, while Hyena Bombers attack the block. Ahsoka manages to save a good chunk of people by using the Force to create a makeshift shelter by using the rubble of destroyed buildings. Trace and Rafa help people into the underground shelters and Ahsoka tells the two she thinks they should go there too, but neither sister is even tempted, they are going with Ahsoka. Using the cover of the destroyed buildings they inch closer to the Senate Tower, when they see ground troops, including hundreds of B1 Battle Droids and B2 Super Battle Droids advance upon the Senate Tower. She notices a nearby flare gun and launches a flare, assuming the Jedi Council would see it as a droid attack flare. Ahsoka tells Trace and Rafa to head to the Tower, it is nearby while she tries to hold the droids off in hand to hand combat. Just in time is she saved by Clone Troopers of the Coruscant Guard with Commander Stone greeting her coldly. He orders her to move to the safehouses and Ahsoka urges him to accept her help, but he coldly tells her she is no longer a Jedi and does not have the authority, He pushes her onto a Gunship heading for the Senate Tower. Her gunship, while under heavy fire, lands in one of the inner landing pads as a ray shield is pulled up, protecting the senators and other dignitaries inside. Ahsoka feels a disturbance however, noting a single ship heading towards the top levels of the Senate Tower, realizing that there is only one person of interest there ... Chancellor Palpatine. Ahsoka II #3 After realizing that the Separatists must be going after Palpatine, Ahsoka tries to reach out to the Clone forces nearby, but due to her status as a former commander and no longer having authority and having been the suspect of the Temple bombing, Ahsoka is not heard. Rafa offers to create a diversion so that Ahsoka can see what she can do about it and Ahsoka thankfully makes use of it. Ahsoka rushes through the Senate Building, which is in chaos due to the attack of the Seperatists and she now pities the fact that she no longer has her lightsabers. As Ahsoka made her way up the levels, Rafa and Trace succeed in distracting the Clone Troopers and Senate Guard when three HMP Droid Gunships open fire upon the entrance and Rafa and Trace are forced to hide. Trace wonders whether they should go after Ahsoka as the Clones and the Senate Guard open fire upon the droid gunships who release B2 Super Battle Droids. Ahsoka heads up, while hearing the battles around her and she encounters a set of IG-100 Magnaguards. She takes one down and takes its electro-staff to take the other two down. Now armed with at least a weapon she uncovers an elevator that will head for the Chancellor's suite. She arrives there but is not in time to stop General Grievous from abducting Palpatine. To her horror, Ahsoka finds the dead bodies of a few Jedi Masters, including Alos Ruiin who had been murdered by Grievous. As Ahsoka pursues Grievous on the rooftop, the Senate Guard and Coruscant Guard take note and follow her and Grievous. With Commander Fox in charge the Coruscant Guard does not care about hitting Ahsoka but they pursue them anyway. Ahsoka however is confronted by Jace Dallin, the local Separatist commander who had been embedded on Coruscant since the beginning of the war. She fights him, saying he has been terrorizing the planet for the last time. Ultimately thanks to an accidental well placed shot by Fox, Ahsoka manages to disarm him, but before the Coruscant Guard can come to arrest Dallin, Dallin makes a sudden move and Fox kills him. Fox and Ahsoka have a heated argument about what happened, and Fox orders her to leave before he has her arrested. She returns to the ground floor and reveals to Rafa and Trace that she failed to stop Palpatine from getting captured. Not much later the three of them would witness the battle turning in the favor of the Galactic Republic, including her former master crashing the Invisible Hand on Coruscant and making it out alive. While her master and Master Kenobi recieved praise for their deeds, Ahsoka looked upon her former comrades from a distance, deciding to leave back to the shop of FE-9Q instead of meeting with the two masters. As Coruscant slowly begins to regain form and rebuild itself, Ahsoka delivers Trace and Rafa back home and returns to the shop, where she is shocked to find out it had been revished by droids and FE-9Q was totally destroyed. Distraught over the loss of a friend, she decides to continue running the shop when the next customer came around. Ahsoka II #4 The electronic bell rung as a new customer entered the shop and some rumbling was heard from the backroom. Ahsoka entered the shop and greeted the customer, but was surprised to find herself face to face with Rafa Martez. Rafa asks her how she is doing and she relays the story of the shop having lost its owner and her now picking up the pieces. Rafa mentions to her how the planet is slowly rebuilding itself after the devastating attack of the Separatists on Coruscant. Rafa asks Ahsoka whether she has anything to do and Ahsoka tells Rafa she is just done for the day and Rafa invites her to come to her home and celebrate the liberty they have. She happily agrees and they move out. As they take one of the elevators to another level, but Ahsoka notices they are being followed. She notifies Rafa off this and Rafa is not to worried, knowing these kind of things happens on the lower levels all the time. Ahsoka, keen to trust on her Jedi senses, doesn't trust it and has Rafa continue on while she circles around. She ambushes the hooded person, who then is revealed to be Korkie Kryze. Surprised by the appearance of the Mandalorian student, Ahsoka catches up with the man, and Korkie reveals Mandalore is not doing to well after the takeover by Almec and Death Watch who drove away the New Mandalorians. After Satine Kryze died, Bo-Katan Kryze and her Nite Owls had to disappear, but the new order is chaotic, due to the disappearance of Maul. Ahsoka is then lead by Korkie to an underground encampment where it is revealed that the leftovers of the New Mandalorians are hiding out on Coruscant. Korkie asks Ahsoka if she can bring their concerns to the Jedi and most particularly Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ahsoka understands their predicament, but she no longer is a Jedi. Korkie pleads with her and ultimately Ahsoka agrees to do so, calling Rafa in for a speeder ride to the Jedi Temple. Rafa and Trace both arrive with a speeder and fly to the Temple, but Korkie and Trace find out that there are people following them on jetpacks. Indeed, various Mandalorian warriors sporting the colors of the Death Watch hunt them, while another group attacks the encampment. Right before they can make their way to the Jedi Temple a wrist rocket of one of the Mandalorians hits the speeder of Trace and it crashes on the level below, while the speeder with Ahsoka, Korkie and Rafa are unable to turn around due to Mandalorians and Coruscant Guard Speeders catching up to them, ordering both the Mandalorians and Ahsoka and co to stand down, due to this being a restricted airspace. Commander Fox orders her to land before they will be forced to shoot the speeder down. Ahsoka II #5 Seeing no other choice but to land the speeder, Ahsoka tells Korkie and Rafa to land it as near to the Jedi Temple as they can. The Coruscant Guard lands around them, cutting off any possible escape, with Commander Fox approaching them to arrest them. Ahsoka tells him he has no grounds to hold them and Fox says that goes for her, it doesn't go for her Mandalorian friends, thus Fox has Rafa, Trace and the New Mandalorians arrested. It doesn't take long for the Mandalorians that are allied to Death Watch to catch up with them and while they kill some of the Coruscant Guard Troopers, Fox commands his troops with such efficiency that the attacking Mandalorians are all killed. Ahsoka then demands he releases the Mandalorians and Rafa and Trace, but Fox refuses, but does allow Rafa and Trace to go with Ahsoka. As Fox and the Coruscant Guard prepare to transport the New Mandalorians to the Naval Intelligence Headquarters, Ahsoka and the Martez sisters discuss on how to get Korkie Kryze and the others out. Ahsoka acquires three speederbikes and she decides the best thing to do is still go to the Jedi Temple. As they make their way there, Ahsoka notices that there is a hooded person following them. She tells Trace and Rafa to continue to the Temple and she leads the hooded person around and then ambushes it, but the hooded person is revealed to be the Mandalorian Nite Owls leader Bo-Katann Kryze. Bo-Katann reveals she knows Ahsoka is trusted by Korkie and the others and therefore she believes Ahsoka might be the one they need in order to regain control over Mandalore. Ahsoka says there is not much she can do, she is not a Jedi anymore and Bo-Katann convinces her that she is a warrior, she would belong excellently with the Mandalorians. She then reveals that Maul despite earlier reports has returned to Mandalore and reclaimed leadership by eliminating Prime Minister Almec. Ahsoka says she is willing to consider it, but they need to free the New Mandalorians or stop the Coruscant Guard from executing them. Bo-Katann agrees to join up with Ahsoka and she reveals that more of the Nite Owls have traveled with her here. One of the Nite Owls is revealed to be Jayl Krass. Bo-Katann, Jayl and Ahsoka make their way to what they think was the rallying point of the Mandalorian attackers and while Ahsoka wants to approach them carefully, Jayl, Bo-Katann and the Nite Owls attack the hideout, directly eliminating any real threat. Ahsoka manages to save one of the Mandalorian warriors and they take him with them to the Naval Intelligene Headquarters, where Ahsoka called Fox out. Fox, despite his reservations, agrees to hear the Mandalorian warrior out and by pressure of Ahsoka and Bo-Katann they manage to have him confess to being part of Death Watch and them being responsible for the attacks. Fox is forced to release the New Mandalorians and Ahsoka contacts Rafa and Trace, who were about to enter the Temple. Ahsoka says she managed to free the New Mandalorians. Rafa congratulates her and asks her when she is coming back, but Trace concludes that she is not. Ahsoka agrees and tells the two girls that she is needed elsewhere. She hopes she can see them again soon. She closes the comlink and enters the Kom'rk-class Fighter of Bo-Katann. Days later aboard the Negotiator, Anakin and Obi-Wan enter the command bridge where Captain Rex and Admiral Yularen and Anakin asks Rex what is up, since they are here. Rex activates the comlink and it reveals to be Ahsoka and Bo-Katann. Ahsoka greets her old master and Obi-Wan, saying its been a while. Trivia Ahsoka II #5 * The end scene of this issue is a mirror of the final scene of the final scene of the first reveal trailer of Season 7 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Series Ahsoka I - Ahsoka II